


The Fight

by abetternameneeded



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:28:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25233919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abetternameneeded/pseuds/abetternameneeded
Summary: Prompt(stacey dawe, fanfiction.): "a canon compliant fic where Alice helps settle a fight between robin and zelena."
Kudos: 1





	The Fight

A/N: Promt from Stacey Dawe. "A canon compliant fic where Alice settles a fight bt Robin and Zelena."

"No! Why does it matter?" Robin yelled as she slammed the door behind her.

"Robin," Zelena called after her. "Because it does!" Neither would admit they were wrong or that the other was right. Their stubborn natures had both reared up their ugly heads. The fight? it had been trivial. Something neither would even remeber what caused it. It was from a build up of stress in their own lives. But it had mostly been about where exactly something needed to be done. The fight was sparked by a slight disagreement and escalated by the fact both parties were stubborn and stressed out from all the work that needed to be done on their farm and moving away from everything they'd known for so long. Although, it had been a while since they'd moved.

Robin let out a bit of a scream and kept walking. She didn't know where she was going. Wasn't really watching. But she kept walking. She would be able to find her way home if she had to. And she followed a familar worn path. And she walked for a while. And then she stopped. She glanced over and saw a familar cabin. Alice's cabin. She'd followed this path and come her dozens of times. She'd learned it by heart.

"Robin?" Alice called out to her from her porch where she was engrossed in what seemed to be a very one sided chess match. It wasn't as one-sided as it appeared. Robin knew Alice's opponent would send his move through a letter."You're back soon. Care to join me?"

Robin thought for a second. She'd walked all the way here. It wouldn't kill her to visit with her girlfriend.

"Hey," Robin told her sitting down in the empty seat.

"I'm still no good at chess. Who's winning?"

Alice laughed. "Not sure. What brings you here?"

Robin sighed. "What, can't I just want to see my beautiful girlfriend?" Robin tried to dodge the question.

"Aye, you can but you were here not long ago."

Robin knew Alice would get the truth out of her eventually.

"I got into a fight with my mom."

Alice looked at her. "A what?"

"A fight. You know, an argument."

Alice shook her head. "No, I don't know what that is."

Robin glanced at the blonde. Had she and Hook never fought before?

"A disagreement, but with more yelling," Robin explained.

"Ok," Alice told her, her tone and face showing confusion. "What about?"

"My mom thinks the fence has to be locked a certain way."

"So, why did you...what'd you say the word was?"

"Fight."

"Why did you fight about it?"

"Because as long as it's locked, why does it matter?"

"I don't know," Alice admitted. "Maybe you should ask her?"

"No," Robin told her.

"Why not?"

"Because I'm not speaking to her right now."

"You should. I'd give anything to be able to actually talk to my papa."

Robin sighed. Alice was right. Alice was sitting and playing a chess game move by move through hand delivered letters simply because if she got too close to her dad he'd die. And here Robin was complaining about her mom asking her to lock a fence a specific way.

"You're right," Robin admitted. Robin had to admit, Alice gave a lot of good advice. "Why do you have to be right?"

Robin didn't want to admit she'd been wrong. "I need to go apologize to her, don't I?"

Alice nodded. "Aye. I think you do."

Robin leaned in for a kiss before making the trek back to her own house.

Robin walked into the house.

"Young lady," Zelena adressed. "You_"

"Mom, I'm sorry. I'll lock it the way you said."

Zelena paused for a moment. "Oh. Okay then. What made you change your mind?"

"I talked to Alice."

"Alice? I like that girl. She's good for you."

"Mooooom!" Robin whined. "It's still kinda new. Don't jinx it!"

"Okay. Thanks. You're still grounded for a few days for running off like that."

This sounded pretty fair, Robin thought.


End file.
